Destruction's Sweet Symphony
by Silvie of Tellius
Summary: Four heroes journey to stop a great evil, but only one comes back. When a Smasher is murdered, the world of Super Smash Bros. is at risk of destruction, and nothing will ever be the same. My first story! Flames will be tolerated. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The world of Super Smash Bros. has always been peaceful. Children played, Pokemon mingled, adventurers went on amazing journeys, and athletes played for pure fun. Money was a word unheard of in that wonderful world. The grass was lush and green, the oceans a sparkling clear blue, the sky clear besides the occasional Arwing or Wolfen. Even the deserts were beautiful, with yawning chasms, native creatures, and the delicious fruit of the cactus._

_Have you ever noticed that peace never seems to last anymore?_

_It started with the water. That sparkling blue became a stinking, murky brown. No one had really noticed until a Squirtle washed upon the shore, dead from swimming in the polluted water. The Squirtle's trainer was devastated. The tall forests were reduced to stumps, and the entire tribe of Yoshis inhabiting it were killed, save one green adult._

_After intense study by a robot, it was discovered that the disturbances were coming from the Isle of the Ancients, previously thought to have been completely obliterated during the Subspace War. Four heroes, named Ike, Wolf, Ness, and Captain Falcon journeyed to the isle to stop the evil. They succeeded, but only Captain Falcon returned from the journey._

_Peace returned. Due to Pokemon, magic, and plenty of water treatment, the water was cleared, and the forests regrew. Everyone mourned the three heroes who didn't return, as well as the poor dead Squirtle, and the noble Yoshis. However, due to the efforts of the one surviving Yoshi, more survivors were found, and the tribe began anew._

_Children played, Pokemon mingled, heroes journeyed, athletes competed, villains went back to their futile planning. Peace began anew, and the residents of Smash Bros. lived in paradise. Some people had questions. What was causing the problems? What was in the water? What had happened to the other three heroes? Why was Captain Falcon so withdrawn all of a sudden?_

_The questions remained unanswered as the new era of peace went on._

_Then again, peace doesn't last very long, does it?_

_This world is about to find out._

A figure walked down a road, brooding. It's companion, nearby, was carrying something that was indistinguishable in the night. Behind them, a body lay spread-eagle, lying in a pool of crimson.

_Oh, this world will find out, alright. The hard way_.


	2. Murder, Revelation, and Sunglasses

Okay, people. This is my first story, but I should get some things across. In this story, Pokemon are just part of nature rather than characters, with a few exceptions. Mario and Dr. Mario are the same person, although Dr. Mario's persona is exhibited more. Young Link and Toon Link are the same person, although I'll only use Toon Link. At some points in the story, I may allude to an advanced technique. It will always be possible, and I'll explain it in the author's notes. Anyway, read and review!

Oh, and if you couldn't guess, I own nothing.

***

Destruction's Sweet Symphony

Chapter 1

Murder, Revelation, and Sunglasses

It was morning in Smashville. Most people were sleeping in, but that never stopped one boy. He was short, wore a striped shirt, and had spiky blond hair. His name was Lucas. He was pretty much the only early bird in the entire town of Smashville, mostly because of a quite understandable desire to get to the arcades before every other kid.

So, while Lucas was on his way to the arcade, he passed by an ominous-looking alley. Remembering his health teacher's daily speeches about rapists, Lucas simply walked past. He reached the arcade, only to find that it was closed. In fact, the owner left a note on the door.

_Dear Lucas,_

_The arcade doesn't open until 7:30 AM. It has never opened earlier, it won't today, and it never will in the near future. Get that through your thick head, and we'll have an understanding._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Gold_

Before Lucas could get offended, he remembered that this happened every day. Every single day. Every morning, he would wake up, go to the arcade, read the exact same damn note for the umpteenth time, and then wander aimlessly for an hour. Lucas sighed. He was in a rut. A rut that had been going on all his life. Figuring that there was nothing else to do, as usual, he wandered aimlessly around town...as usual. He passed by that same alley again. He could feel something...beckoning him.

_What is it? Destiny? Magnetism? Curiosity? A telepathic rapist?_ He thought. Finally giving in to unbearable temptation, he prayed to God that it wasn't some telepathic rapist. He walked down the alley, finding no rapist. Instead, he found a motorcycle. It was a pretty pimped-out motorcycle at that. Wondering why someone would park a motorcycle in some alley, he continued on. He didn't notice the red, gooey stuff near the front wheel.

When Lucas reached the end of the alley, he vomited, and then screamed, and then whipped out a cell phone to dial 911. There was a dead body, a fat, stubby man with a mustache, and an oddly shaped nose. His face was covered in blood, with the forehead crushed, with brains still poking out. Lucas looked back to the bike's reddened wheel, and then at the body, and put two and two together. Face still a blanched white, he realized that he had 911 on the line. He raised the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, 911? M-m-may I please get the Sm-Smash Detective A-agency? It's important..." he said into the speaker, still quivering. His call was put through to the Agency, and after hearing a gruff "Yes?" Lucas simply said, while struggling to remain calm, "My name is Lucas, and I'm here at an alley near the Smashville Arcade..." the poor boy struggled to keep his cool. "W-Wario's d-d-d-dead."

With that, the boy sprinted out of the alley and continued his fit of retching.

A black van zoomed down the streets of Smashville. On its side were the words "Smash Detective Agency". While the police went in with guns blazing, they took a calmer approach. They find out who did it and THEN the police take over. It may seem trivial, but without them, the police would've impulsively killed half of Smashville's population already. The van pulled up by the alley, and almost immediately the doors opened.

Five people came out. The first was a woman in a red cyborg suit, holding a menacing missile cannon. The next was a short Italian man in a doctor's lab coat, stethoscope at the ready. The third was a robot, the words "Robotic Operating Buddy" on its stand. The fourth to come was a black, paper-thin man. Both of those adjectives are quite literal. The last to come was the most menacing of all. He was round, and had long, red shoes. On his face were a pair of black sunglasses. They called him Kirby.

Lucas watched as Kirby began ordering his comrades around in a high pitched voice. The irony of it would've made Lucas laugh if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"Samus, search for suspects. R.O.B., scan for any evidence. Mario, find the cause of death." The three went to their respective duties. Mario was the first to come back.

"Well, his-a forehead is-a crushed, and the front wheel of-a his motorcycle is bloody, so it's-a easy to infer how-a he died." the Italian reported. Kirby nodded.

"Okay. Game and Watch, if Wario has a cell phone on him, call everyone on his contact list and see what they know. R.O.B., any evidence?"

The robot came back. "_SIR, THERE IS NO AVAILABLE EVIDENCE TO REPORT, NOT EVEN A FINGERPRINT._" Kirby frowned, which Lucas couldn't help but find irresistibly on the pink puffball.

"Really? Nothing? Perhaps it was suicide."

"Impossible. The bike is too far away, and Wario's arms are too stubby." Mario interjected. "Besides, Wario's too megalomaniacal for suicide." As the Italian spoke, Samus returned.

"If it wasn't suicide, and there were no fingerprints, then perhaps it was a psychic." the female growled. When she said this, Lucas began to fear that they would arrest him. Sadly for the blond, Kirby turned to him.

"You. It's Lucas, right?" Lucas nodded in response. "Well, we'll have to take you in as a suspect. I really doubt that you killed Wario, seeing as you were the one who reported it and that you're a kid, but the government will be all over us if we let a possible suspect go. You understand, right?" the puffball calmly inquired. Lucas, still fearful, only nodded. With that, the Smash Detective Agency loaded into the van and departed. Lucas looked around while Kirby escorted him to the van.

On the ground, he saw a red baseball cap.

On the strap was embroidered "NESS".

Okay, this could've come out better. Seriously, I think this fic has the worst-written Lucas ever. But, whatever. Read and Review! The next chapter should come pretty soon.


	3. Puzzle Pieces

Whew! Back from the hospital! Obviously, I took too long to update, but being hospitalized for a week does that too you. Anyway, the plot starts to move here, so hopefully this one won't be as sleep-inducing as the last one.

I own nothing (no, I'm the CEO of Nintendo!)

Puzzle Pieces

The morgue at the Smash Detective Agency wasn't just a morgue. It also functioned as a surgical room, a storage room, and sometimes even a recreation room. While Kirby, Mario, and Mr. Game and Watch were creeped out at the very though of playing chess while surrounded by dead people, Samus didn't seem to mind at all. R.O.B., being a robot, didn't mind either.

Mario looked down at Wario's massacred body. The crushed head would be the obvious answer to Wario's death, but Mario wasn't going to take the easy way out. He didn't get in the agency by twiddling his thumbs all day, that's for sure. Mario slipped on his surgical mask, and then picked up a nearby scalpel. Calm and emotionless, he flicked on a nearby tape recorder.

"Autopsy: Wario Wario. Age 34-a years old. Time of-a death: 0700 hours," As the Italian recorded the preliminary log, he had already begun a thin incision across Wario's chest. The fat man had tons of chest hair, not to mention acne and tons of belly fat. Mario was thoroughly disgusted. When he finally made a full line across the skin, Mario opened the little flap that he made.

Let's just say that anyone even remotely squeamish would've scream, vomit, soil themselves, and start smacking the nearest teddy bear with a chainsaw at the sight of what Mario witnessed.

Every single one of Wario's vital organs had burst. The lungs, deflated, were red with blood from the half-imploded heart. The stomach was torn in half, the liver flattened by the intestines. But Mario wasn't looking at any of that.

Wario's heart was pulsing a purple aura. The waves of purple calmly moved back and forth. It was quite stimulating for the Italian. Focusing, he put down his scalpel and picked up a pair of tweezers. He carefully poked the tweezers through the tear in the left atrium, carefully taking out a small, pulsing purple ball. Overcome with curiosity, Mario dropped the tweezers and touched it with his hand.

_Mario and his green-hatted brother Luigi were merrily running along in the fields of Mushroom Kingdom. They had no care in the world; Bowser wasn't attacking, Peach was safe, and the Smash tournament had already passed. Mario had performed rather terribly, losing to Peach in the first round. Peach had gotten lucky and plucked a Bob-omb, before sending Mario sky-high. Luigi performed much better, but only made it to the 6th round out of ten. Luigi took this as a sign that he was moving out of Mario's shadow. Mario had laughed then. He believed that Luigi never was in his shadow._

_Suddenly, there was a deafening crack. Mario fell to the ground, paralyzed. He heard Luigi yelling and some odd noises, before hearing the sounds of a scuffle. And then, after three minutes, there was silence. His paralysis losing its grip, Mario sat up and looked around. Luigi was gone._

_"Luigi? What-a happened? Where-a did you go?" the red-hatted brother asked. There was no answer, no sign. Only silence. "LUIGI! WHERE ARE-A YOU?!" the plumber began running around searching the other plumber, but to no avail. Luigi was gone._

Mario shook his head. He remembered that; it was five years ago, before the natural disasters started. It was the last time Mario had ever seen his brother. Mario's head drooped a bit, before snapping back up in realization of his lack of focus. Mario still couldn't help but wonder why the memory had surfaced, but he managed to put off those desires.

Mario began studying the orb a bit more closely, before his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "No...this-a can't be... it's a-" Before he could finish, he felt a solid blow to the back of his head, and he stooped unconscious.

Meanwhile, in the plain, gray meeting room, Lucas witnessed the other members discuss Wario's death. Captain Kirby stood up, still wearing sunglasses, and looked around.

"So, physical capabilities aside, who would have something against Wario?" the puffball inquired. Samus, now in her blue Zero Suit, raised an eyebrow.

"Just about everybody. Can you be a bit more specific?" the officer replied. Everyone, even R.O.B., had to nod at this. Kirby frowned, which looked like a cute pout.

"Okay, fine then. Who would want to _kill_ Wario?" Again, Samus raised an eyebrow.

"More specific than that, Chief." Kirby sighed in defeat, before spying the headlines of Game and Watch's newspaper. It read "King of Dreamland Killed". Kirby's eyes widened.

"G...Game and Watch...may I see that paper?" The puffball asked. The 2-D man handed him the paper.

"If I may, sir, a worker at WarioWare said that Wario had withdrawn an item from his private stores," Game and Watch said while Kirby looked over the paper. Kirby's eyes grew even bigger than they should be proportionally allowed. This was the article he read:

"_King Dedede of Dreamland was found dead at 4:07 AM yesterday with a blade wound to the brain. His killer is not known, and the police assure us that "they are on the case." Oddly, the number of citizen casualties dealt by police has increased drastically. All else known is that Sir Meta Knight was found dead near Port Town this morning at 6:08 AM."_

Kirby sighed, while Samus seemed concerned.

"Chief?" she asked. "Do you have something to tell us?"

Kirby sat down. "As a matter of fact, I do. On one of my adventures, I found this machine called the Dragoon. It could destroy anything the user desired, and I just barely managed to keep it from King Dedede. After a long, tiring battle, we split it into three pieces, one for me, one for Dedede, and one for Meta Knight. Now, I remember Wario asking for an idea for a new microgame, so I gave him the piece I had." Lucas understood.

"So Dedede and Meta Knight were killed, and so was Wario...the killer is after the Dragoon!"

"Multiple killers. The narrow timeframe and vast distance between the crime scenes point to no other explanation," Samus spoke.

"But Wario made that withdrawal. Could it have been an attempt to hide the Dragoon piece? Perhaps he was tipped off?" Game and Watch inquired.

"_BEFORE WE CAN ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS, IT WOULD BE LOGICAL TO KNOW THE AUTOPSY RESULTS. SHALL WE CHECK ON MARIO?_" R.O.B. Said, interrupting all discussion. Kirby nodded his head...body...whatever... and activated the intercom.

"Hey, Mario? How's that autopsy coming along?" the captain asked. There was no answer on the other line. "Mario! Do you copy?" Still, no answer. Samus frowned.

"Let's go check up on him. He might've passed out from what he saw or something." the female bounty hunter remarked.

Kirby moved from the table. "This meeting is adjourned." he said. Everyone got up from their gray seats and followed Kirby.

Marth calmly walked across the green plains. Wario had given him a bunch of colored feathers to deliver to Princess Zelda of Hyrule. While Wario had never said his purpose in this, the Altean prince was never the one to turn down adventure. So here he was, walking to Hyrule Castle.

He obviously didn't expect any surprise visitors.

Especially not one to come up right behind him.

Especially not someone that Marth-and everyone else- thought was dead.

"Hello, Princey." A gruff, familiar voice growled. "Would you mind handing over those feathers?"

Woo, updated! Sorry I took awhile. Anyways, read and review.

Also, vote on who you would like to die next!

You can NOT vote:

Marth, Lucas, Kirby, Samus, R.O.B., Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Fox, or Sonic. I'm really debating about Mario and GaW, so help there would be appreciated.

I hope this chap was much better!


	4. Surprise Party

I'm typing this up sooner than I had hoped! Anyway, this chapter will take a break from Lucas and Kirby to focus on Marth...and a certain other party. Anyways, since Pikachu was the only one who got a vote, but Pikachu isn't a specific character, it won't die. Sorry, Mr. Pichu! Just try not to vote for any Pokemon!

Chapter 3

Surprise Party

Marth whirled around, hand at hilt, only to find the person he least expected to see.

"No...Ike?" the prince breathed, bewildered. The blue-haired mercenary gave a wicked smile back, and brought up his golden blade, Ragnell.

"Sure is. Now, I'd REALLY like for you to hand those feathers over. You see, I need them for a friend of mine-" Marth cut him off by pointing Falchion at his neck.

"You're not Ike." the prince growled, glaring. "You're not my friend." The mercenary swiftly pushed the sword away with his own.

"Am I?" Ike mused, before swinging his blade towards Marth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(hooray for text divisions that work!)00000000000

A stealthy figure crept through the countryside. His companion walked beside him, sword in hand.

"Remember. I go in and clear it out, and then you go pick up the others while I do the master's bidding." the first one growled. The second energetically nodded.

"Right, of course! But what is the master's bidding? You never told me."

"Erm...unfinished business." The companion understood and shut up at once. The first person stepped out into daylight. He had gray fur, a tail, a blue jacket, and an eye visor over one eye. His name was Wolf. He patiently waited for a passing Jigglypuff to bring up a small force field. Above, a large ship loomed, the words _Great Fox_ written on the side. As the Jigglypuff's shield was about to break, Wolf and his companion grabbed on and went shooting up into the sky.

They let go of the Jigglypuff and landed on top of the ship. Because of the ship's location in the world of Smash Bros., the laws of physics need not apply, keeping Wolf and his companion safely on the roof. Wolf swiftly drew his blaster, using the claw at the end to cut a hole through the roof. He dropped down, but his companion did not.

There was a large bird in front of him, with his back turned. Wolf recognized him. He smiled. He smiled even more when the bird lay dead on the floor with a blaster bolt to back. This operation was going very well. Now, if he could just find that fox...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Speaking of foxes, Fox had heard the clanking of metal and a sharp thump from inside the ship. Krystal and Slippy just remained at the helm of the ship. Falco was nowhere to be found.

Walking through the many hallways of the Great Fox, he saw Falco's dead body. Fox collapsed to his knees.

"Wha...Falco...who...who could've..." the vulpine stammered. He couldn't believe it...his best friend, his comrade, his rival, his partner...

Fox immediately stood. Wiping potential tears from his eyes, he climbed through the hole in the ceiling. He immediately felt a blunt jab to his head. He fell on his back. As he lost consciousness, he could vaguely see Wolf, with a smoking blaster, towering over him, smirking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wolf stood on top of the Great Fox, holding the unconscious Fox. His companion impatiently walked towards him.

"C'mon!" the swordsman said. "Kill him, and then the ship is ours!" Wolf stared at his companion. He was an anthropomorphic hedgehog. He was blue and very spiny in the back of his head, as well as wearing red shoes and being extremely fast. He is also a good swordsman.

Wolf was about to end Fox's life then and there with a swift strike with his claw blaster. As he swung the blaster, he shuddered, throwing him off his aim. Disgruntled and confused, Wolf simply picked up Fox and threw him over the Great Fox's port side. When he saw Sonic's incredulous stare, he merely said "More stylish that way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marth felt their blades collide again. While Marth was fast and graceful, Ike's strength meant that any shunts or locks would spell doom for the prince. Ike did a spinning slash with Ragnell. Marth flew to the ground and rolled out of the way, before countering with an upwards arc.

Marth ran at Ike, attempting to feint. Ike just smoothly blocked Falcion, before slashing back at Marth. Marth dodged for the most part, as his tunic was now cut open. Marth jumped and slashed at Ike. Ike effortlessly parried once again, this time following up by promptly punching Marth in the face.

Marth tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and quickly assessed the situation. Marth was up against a superior swordsman while injured and dealing with the shock that his friend is alive.

There have been better situations than Marth's for sure.

Marth was still comtemplating when Ike brought down his sword like an axe. Marth easily dodged, although he was beginning to tire.

Ike's eyes flashed as he understood this, and let no holds barred. The two blades met each other again and again. Marth then promptly received a kick to the face.

Marth felt the feathers slip from his grip. In pain, he couldn't even hope to move, not even hope about hoping. Ike smiled at Marth, before leaving, the feathers going with him. Marth struggled to get up, wondering why Ike hadn't killed him.

That was when the Altean passed out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another new chapter! This one was much shorter, but had some key plot points.

Wolf and Sonic get on the Great Fox by exploiting the Shield Jump, which is Jigglypuff breaking it's shield and thus shooting upwards as high as possible.

Sonic as a swordsman comes from Sonic and the Black Knight. Vote on who dies next...someone that isn't a pokemon...


	5. Crash Landings

Okay, back with another chapter! This took longer than I had hoped, but only because I was on vacation with no access to OpenOffice for a week. I'm gonna have fun writing this now...the annoying introductions are out of the way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

Crash Landings

Samus ran down the white hallways, her years of bounty hunter training making her far faster than her comrades. Paralyzer at the ready, she screeched to a halt in front of a door labeled "Morgue/Autopsy Room/Game Room". Coming up behind her, Kirby jumped up and opened the door, giving way to a very ugly spectacle. Lucas ran in the room, only to swiftly back away in shock. Game and Watch took the hint, and decided to wait to find out what happened. R.O.B. immediately went to work, scanning every corner of the room. Meanwhile, Samus and Kirby looked up in horror.

Mario's body was dangling from the ceiling, neck in a noose, eyes gouged out, blood dripping onto his labcoat. R.O.B.'s eyes brightened briefly.

"_IT APPEARS THAT I HAVE FOUND EVIDENCE. COMMENCING ANALYSIS._" the robot said, picking up a piece of hair. The robot whirred, beeped, and shook for about ten seconds, before stopping and lowering his head. "_THE SPECIMEN CONTAINS DNA OF A SMASHER. NAME: NESS. HOMETOWN: ONETT. UTILIZES PSCHIC ABILITIES._" All in the room gaped in shock.

"Wait...NESS? As in, THE Ness? The one who went on the great journey and never returned? THAT Ness? HE killed Mario?" the small pink captain blurted out. R.O.B. nodded. Samus frowned.

"Impossible. He died, right?"

"Presumed dead." Lucas listened to them, shock, anger, and grief flooding through him all at once. He silently crept out of the room, and then ran through the halls towards the exit. The remaining Agency members didn't seem to notice him...they were too busy mourning their fallen friend.

Lucas burst through the front doors, racing to God-knows-where. Ness was alive. His best friend was alive.

And killing people, by the looks of it.

You know the feeling you get when you learn that your best friend is really a killer? I sure don't, and hopefully never will. Lucas, on the other hand...he was experiencing it now.

Shoving his feelings aside, he tried to think where Ness would go next. Then Lucas remembered Ness' hometown: Onett. Lucas walked a block away from the Smash Detective Agency building, stopping in front of a plain suburban row house. Eventually, a taxi came. Lucas hopped in and handed the driver a twenty.

"Take me to Onett, please." the blond boy said quietly. The door shut, and the cab zoomed down the street, a one-way trip to Onett.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox couldn't think very clearly at the moment. Then again, let's see you try after falling 2000 feet and landing in hard soil. Come to think of it, why was he still alive? He should've died as soon as he hit the ground...his body shouldn't even be intact. Fox's eyes widened (or tried to, it's hard when they're kept shut by heavily packed soil), and he realized where he must be. Pulling himself out of the ground, he looked around and confirmed his hunch.

He was in a flowerbed, mostly made up of strange fireball-resembling things on stems with eyes. There was a waterfall close by, the light blue frothy water pouring into a river, and then a small lake. Turning around, he saw a large, pink-and-white castle, with a red roof and four towers supporting it. Above the main entrance was a stain-glass portrait of a blond woman in pink. Fox grinned and ran towards the castle entrance, only to be greeted by a small mushroom.

"Fox! What brings you here?" the mushroom said.

"I got...dropped from...from my ship, Toad...I landed here. I need to...to see the princess." Fox panted, breathless. Toad gave him a thumbs up, before opening the great red door.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Fox!" the Toad said. Fox walked through, proceeding to the throne room.

After all, what other place is there where fat plumbers survive such huge falls?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marth woke up in a white, fluffy featherbed, draped by equally white curtains. Looking around, he saw that he was in a bed chamber...a royal bed chamber. Marth could only wonder as he rose from the bed, and then walked towards the wooden door. Hand on head from a migraine, he opened the door and walked through.

He was in a throne room, the exquisitely decorated gold and silver pretty much everywhere. The floor was carpeted, a deep red carpet with three golden triangles.

Suddenly, Marth realized where he was.

"The Triforce...am I in Hyrule Castle?" the prince muttered. He could hear light footsteps behind him as he said so. Whirling around, he saw yet another friendly face...a friendly one this time, thankfully. She wore a regal purple, gold, and white dress, with braided brown hair behind her head.

Princess Zelda.

"Yes, Marth...Link found you lying on the ground, and he rode you back here." the princess said softly, feeling Marth's forehead. Marth pulled away, nodding.

"And Ike? Did Link find Ike?" the Altean prince said. Zelda frowned.

"He's missing, Marth. Probably dead." the prince smiled again.

"Here's a funny story..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kirby sat brooding in the black van. While this probably looked cute, Kirby felt no happiness. Mario was dead. His colleague, Mario Mario. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, saving the world countless times, and entering into God-knows-how-many relationships with a certain princess that were never brought up again. He was dead. It was unbelievable.

They knew that Lucas had left. They didn't care. They knew Wario and Mario's killer, and it wasn't Lucas. He had to pity the poor kid. To find out not only that your best friend was alive, but was also a murderer...that had to hurt.

The pink puffball only sat in the backseat of the SDA van, brooding. His remaining team members were equally somber. Even R.O.B. had his head bent, despite not technically being supposed to have emotions. Chaos was erupting all around the streets. Police cars swarmed around the alleyway that Wario was murdered in. People ran to their houses screaming.

The playgrounds were empty. The anthropomorphic citizens of Smashville were no longer happy. While this was not a crisis by any means, it was still a great excuse to be unsettled.

Four Smashers had been killed. Of course, the citizens didn't know about Mario yet, so only three for them. Wario, King Dedede, and Meta Knight...all of them proud, mighty warriors...all of them dead.

What was more, Falco and Fox hadn't been answering their communicators. This was frustrating to Kirby, as they would give him satellite view of the globe, whatever the situation may be.

And that's where Kirby figured to head next.

"Game and Watch!" he ordered to the 2-D man in the driver's seat. "Change of course! Get us to Lylat." Game and Watch looked puzzled.

"Sir, Lylat is at least three days away by car, and that doesn't include traffic! Must we?"

"Yes. We need to locate the Great Fox. It's our only link to satellite view, and Fox is unresponsive. Falco too." With that, the driver nodded his paper-thin head, and immediately took a sharp turn to the right.

R.O.B. whirred and clicked again, resetting his internal GPS unit. In a strangely effeminate robotic voice, he said "Turn right...in .5 miles..."

"Stop that and talk in your regular voice, nimrod." Samus growled, irritated. If robots could chuckle, R.O.B. would've.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're saying..." the Hylian princess muttered. "That Wario gave you multi-colored feathers and told you to bring them here. And..._Ike_ took them from you?" Marth showed her the fresh notches in Falchion.

"Yes, your Majesty. He is alive, and he stole those feathers from me, for whatever odd reason." the Altean prince sincerely reported. Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Stop calling me Your Majesty, we're both royalty. Also, I'm not sure if you heard...Wario was found dead earlier today." In response, Marth gasped.

"WHAT!!?? How? Why?"

"Meta Knight and King Dedede are dead as well...both of them holders of the Dragoon. If the multi-colored feathers that Ike stole are what I'm thinking of..." Zelda and Marth both realized the answer in unison.

"Someone's trying to unite the Dragoon!" they both exclaimed in unison. "There was no way Ike could reach Meta Knight, Dedede, and Smashville in one day! There's a network here...but who's the leader?" Marth pondered.

"I think..." a new voice said from behind them. "That we shall go find out." It was a mystical, sparkly, energetic voice.

Zelda whirled around, smiling. "Navi! Link! Are you willing to go on another quest?" Link smiled back and, being mute, had Navi talk for him.

"Of course, princess! But, you stay here! We'll take care of this!" Link nodded, and began to walk out of the castle door.

"Wait! Link!" Marth yelled, running to catch up. "I'm coming too!" Link glanced at him, then nodded with a smile on his face. They shook hands, then took off before Zelda could even say "Goodbye."

Zelda sighed, and would've sweatdropped if this were an anime. "Boys...hmph."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mario's limp body suddenly came crashing to the floor, the rope cut. The rope than vanished, and Mario rose, all wounds gone. He was about to run out the door, but his limbs were bound by a strange, unseen force.

A psychic force.

Mario was forced to the ground again, a lone figure walking behind him. He was short, maybe 13 years old at the most, with black hair and a striped shirt. He used to wear a red baseball cap, but he had lost it. His name? Haven't you already guessed? He was named Ness.

Now, this boy laughed, a deep, cruel laugh, one unfitting of a boy once so cheerful and happy.

"Illusions. Work every time." Ness said, hoisting up the helpless Mario with telekenesis. "Come along, plumber boy. We've got work to do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What with school, vacation, and stuff like that, this take way longer than expected. Well, point is, it's done, so hooray! Next chapter shouldn't be too long, just don't be so sure that I'll fulfill any votes yet...

Different vote this time. Will Mario survive? Yes or no?

Anyways, read and review!


	6. Journeys

Okay, okay, I'm really sorry. A constant stream of events has prevented me from typing this, but I've managed to finally post. So, without further adieu...

Chapter 5

Journeys

Marth and Link ran through the countryside, trees and animals simply flying by their vision. Marth ran slightly faster than Link, and Navi lagged far behind. Navi would normally be first, but she was actually thinking while they traveled. To be quite honest, Marth and Link had no idea where they were going. When Navi asked, Marth said "Where Ike went" and pointed in the general direction of the west. Link had nodded in agreement.

Yes, because that completely narrows it down.

Navi had to sigh in exasperation as the two impulsive heroes ran with a seemingly limitless supply of energy. She and Link had been on countless adventures together. Still, Link never seemed to change. He dressed in the same green tunic, quested with the same sense of courage, and defeated all in his path with the same great power. Navi never had any real complaint about this, but you'd think he would eventually get tired of rescuing Zelda and defeating Ganondorf with no reward in sight.

Lately, however, Link had changed.

It all started about three weeks ago, while he was training. There was a blinding flash that stunned Navi. While she fell to the ground, Link began convulsing, and uttered a scream of pain. Then, about three seconds later, it was finished, Navi was alright, and Link was still training as if nothing had happened. When Navi asked, Link only shrugged. By the looks of it, he didn't even remember.

His attitude changed. He was much more aggressive and cocky. He teaches a class of sword-fighting in the castle's courtyard sometimes. Before the incident, he would be gentle with his students, giving them pointers on how to improve. After it, he became much more like a drill instructor, and once even physically assaulted one of his students.

After about five hours of nonstop running, the prince and the hero collapsed on the ground, out of breath and exhausted. They were asleep within seconds.

If Navi had a face, she would've smiled. Instead, she simply let out a chuckle.

As Link and Marth snored on the ground, Navi took refuge in a tree, laying her wings and allowing her light to dim.

As Navi slipped into the dream world, she stared at the night sky, and briefly pondered things that were happening. Wario, Meta Knight, and King Dedede were all dead, Ike was indeed alive, someone was trying to unite the Dragoon, Luigi had disappeared, and Link had become an abusive man.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Game and Watch. Where are the peanuts again?" Kirby asked in the backseat. R.O.B. allowed his eyes to release a small spark in amusement, while Samus rolled here eyes. Game and Watch turned, as the van was in a traffic jam, and gawked at the pile of 63 empty bags that were formerly home to salted peanuts.

"Um...if we have anymore, sir, they are in the pocket attached to the back of my seat," the 2D man answered. Kirby hungrily reached in and pulled out at least 79 more bags, inhaling all of them. There was a slight gurgle in his stomach, and he burped out the bags, minus the peanuts. Due to R.O.B.'s technology, the bags were sucked into a compartment in the van's ceiling, where they were incinerated. Samus leaned forward while Game and Watch started driving again.

"You packed prepared, eh, GW?" the bounty hunter asked, amused. Game and Watch laughed and nodded, although it was difficult to see due to his dimensions and Samus' angle of vision. Samus cocked her head.

"How did all of those bags fit in the pocket? It's about as tall as my shin!" she exclaimed. Game and Watch laughed again.

"How do Link and Snake carry all of those weapons around?" was the very interesting question Game and Watch replied with. Samus shuddered, remembering that Snake had tried to ask her to his room to "tell her the secret" of how he stores his weapons. Might as well have said "I want to get you naked and then sleep with you."

Snake had simply vanished around the time that Ness and his companions left on their journey. Many thought he had gone to watch over them, but he was never seen again. He was mourned for along with Ike, Wolf, Ness, and Luigi, all who had disappeared sometime around this course of events. Truth be told, even Samus missed seeing him confidently stride across the battlefield and outsmart his opponent, then make them feel humiliated when they lose. As an added bonus, he would give a little wink to a random lady in the crowd. Zelda and Peach would swoon at this, but Samus just scowled.

As the sky darkened, Game and Watch pulled up to a Day's Inn. Samus, Game and Watch, and R.O.B. exited, with R.O.B. carrying a sleeping Kirby. Samus smiled. For all his leadership skills and police sheriff act, the puffball was just a child at heart.

"Okay, so we all get one room?" Game and Watch said, but panicked when he saw Samus' Paralyzer pointed at his head. "Um...I meant, WE get one room, SAMUS gets her own room," the sweating 2D said. Samus nodded, hoping that Game and Watch didn't have any perverted intentions with his first offer.

They checked in, and Samus walked into her room and flopped onto one of the two queen-size beds. What a long day.

Game and Watch rested on one bed, while R.O.B. laid Kirby on the other and plugged himself into the electrical outlet. Game and Watch was asleep in minutes, while R.O.B. gently allowed his systems to stand by. Finally, his metallic eyes closed, and he "slept".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox bolted into the castle's throne room. As expected, it was pink. Everything was pink. The curtains were pink, the paintings were pink, the windows were tinted pink, the carpet was pink, the throne was pink, and the dress of the princess sitting in the throne was pink.

Peach.

"Fox!" The blond princess exclaimed, arms held open as if to embrace. "How have you been?" The vulpine in question accepted the hug.

"Pretty good, princess, up until today." Fox noticed something in the princess' eyes, however. Something was off about them, but Fox just couldn't say what.

"Fox, you silly...er, fox! Just call me Peach! And what's wrong?" The princess turned her head, although her expression was a bit less concerned than it normally would be. Fox noticed her eyes again, but he still couldn't tell what exactly was out of place about them. Fox also realized that her hands were larger than usual, as was the rest of her body. Her nails even felt like over sized claws on his fur.

So THAT'S what was with the eyes...

"Peach...Is something wrong? You seem a bit...bigger...than usual." Fox's inner masculinity gave his decision making process a swift kick in the pants. You NEVER say anything remotely like that to a woman and expect your dignity to stay intact. Especially not a PRINCESS.

To Fox's surprise, Peach's eyes darkened, and she reared her head back and started laughing. The completely pink room began to fade away into a black, dreary, evil room, complete with chains, torches, and a maniacally laughing person in the center.

And Peach began to change. Hell, "began" isn't a good word, her body just vanished, but the dress stayed in air, as if it remained inside. Then, it began to expand, so much that it tore in some places. Finally, a horned turtle's head rose from the neck, and his claws came out from the dress' arms. Two yellow turtle legs emerged from the skirt.

Bowser.

Please note that Fox would repeatedly berate himself for wasting the perfect opportunity to pump a few laser blasts into Bowser by instead struggling to stifle a chuckle at the sight of the Koopa King in a pink dress. Hey, blame it on the unwilling sky dive.

That mistake made, two koopas ran in and swiftly bonked Fox on the head with a hammer. Muttering "Not again," Fox fell to the floor.

"Take this loser to the dungeon!" Bowser yelled, and his underlings complied. To no one in particular, he yelled "And someone help me out of this dress!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Whew, done! This was mostly a character development scene, and further expand on the very weighty back-story of this. I may as well make a prequel sometime. Hell, go on, someone can go and suggest ideas for it. Seriously, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm really busy lately.

POLL THAT COULD POSSIBLY AFFECT STORY: A fate shall be revealed next chapter...but who's fate? YOU CHOOSE!


	7. Minus

Yep, I've been gone for an eternity. No excuses. Here's a chapter to show that I am indeed alive. And yes, to some of my fans out there, there will be death. And, if the government is reading, I don't own Smash. Nope. Not at all. So suck on that, overly paranoid governmental systems. Since it's been a while, I probably got the chapter number wrong as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

Minus

A brand new day in the slowly-spreading crisis. You'd think it unlikely that so much would happen, so many deaths, so many journeys beginning, all in just a day. But then again, it's completely lucky. But all days must end. Unfortunately for our heroes, a new one takes its place immediately after. For some, it wouldn't change much, but for our space-traveling vulpine, it was about to get much, much worse...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first feeling that Fox registered was pain. Followed by more pain. Followed by even more pain. Followed once more, not by pain, but by discomfort. Followed by a nagging cold, and finally followed by the distinct stench of blood. A habit that Fox has had over the years was to feel around with his hands, and listen to his surroundings before actually opening his eyes. A sort of fox-meditation, if you will.

First off, the source of his pain was mostly concentrated in his head. After feeling it around a bit, he felt a small, but noticeable bump. Possibly where he was clubbed? There was also a more wet feel to it in certain spots. While it was probably blood, that wouldn't be sufficient to create such a strong odor. If it was really bleeding that badly, he would be dead by now.

Next, he was laying on a stone-cold floor. He could feel the slight bumps, scratches, and gaps that pointed to ill-care. Perhaps a sewer? Maybe a prison cell?

Definitely a prison cell. If he had seen Bowser, he wouldn't be put into an area where he could easily escape. Even a dimwit such as Bowser would know that. Or, maybe Kamek told him to. That's open for interpretation.

Another way Fox realized he was in a prison cell was that he heard slight gasp of pain coming from near him. Perhaps another foolhardy hero chained to the wall? Perhaps another smasher is here? If so, who?

The gasps sounded female. Definitely belonging to a woman. Fox would check later.

After feeling his sides, he noted that his blaster was taken. Expected, of course, but Fox was still frustrated. How would he get out without a weapon? Even his Fire Fox generator and Reflector were taken. He had his Illusion device, but the bars were to large for him to dash through. Thus, it was useless.

Sadly, his communicator was also gone. Not as if there was any reception in a prison cell, but it would've been a nice comfort to have, just in case Slippy or Krystal had survived Wolf's invasion.

Finally, Fox decided to sum up the situation. Wolf was apparently alive, had killed Falco, his best friend, and stolen his ship. He may have killed his other friends as well, or hopefully thrown them overboard in the Mushroom Kingdom. They would've survived in that case.

Fox decided to open his eyes. He was indeed in a cell, with a hard, gray, cold stone floor, steel bars, and a small light bulb on the ceiling. Doing a quick scan of the room, Fox saw two things: One, Bowser had neglected to put in a bed or toiletries, and two, there was somebody chained to the wall. All Fox could gather about the woman was that she was blond, as her head was down, hiding all facial features. Her clothes were brown and tattered, and there was a strange black leather vest strapped to her chest.

"Hey there!" Fox said, tilting his head to the side, "You okay?" In response, the figure looked up. She had a face hat would've looked beautiful, except it was covered in swirls of eyeliner and lipstick, carried astray either by sweat or tears. Her blond hair was ragged, and little strands stuck out, as if once being in a fashionable hairstyle. Lastly, she had a pained expression. Very, very pained.

And yet, there was a familiar, regal look on her face, despite it being nearly smothered in pain, misery, and more pain.

"Peach?" Fox called, shocked. The woman began to speak, but winced in pain and stopped, only nodding. "What happened to you?" Fox said, coming closer. Peach raised her hands and shook her head desperately, only to scream in pain. Fox jumped back.

"An ingenious contraption," a new voice began. "A pressure vest. Slowly, the vest tightens, a centimeter per day. Not only that, but rigged with motion sensors. Anybody comes close enough, the vest immediately kills her. Designed it myself, if I may add. Quite ingenious." the voice finished. Fox looked to the source. The voice was male, definitely, but the man himself was hooded in a brown cloak. Fox couldn't make out anything else.

"Why would you do this?" Fox breathed, broken out of his drowsy stupor. "What has she done? And who are you?" The man laughed, a deep, cruel laugh.

"Simple answers. One, she got in the way. Two, she tried to stay in the way. Three, not answering. If you notice, you have no means of escaping your cell, you silly vulpine, you. However, if I may offer you an ultimatum..." the figure tossed a box through a small cell window. It landed just below the motion sensor's range, next to Peach. Fox could see the handle of his blaster, along with his reflector and Fire Fox device. Fox cried in outrage.

"Well, that's useful! I can't get it, Peach will die!" The figure laughed again.

"That's the idea, brainiac. The boss wants you out. Whether you eventually decide to or not is completely your choice." With that, the hooded one walked away, chuckling to himself. Fox shook his head.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK, CRUEL BASTARD!" Fox yelled. Fox paced his side of the cell, wondering what on Lylat he was going to do. Fox's tail just barely brushed the motion sensor's range area, and Peach gasped in pain. Fox immediately jumped to his wall.

"F...fo...ff....Fox..." Peach barely breathed, before gnashing her teeth in pain. "Get your blaster...and ge...guh...augh...get out of...f....here..." she said, gasping with each breath. Fox shook his head.

"No, Peach, I'll get you out of here, and we'll both escape this place! I just need to think..." Fox realized he still had his Illusion device. Laughing in triumph, he set the dial to Five Second Delay, and pushed the ACTIVATE button. Fox tossed it towards the box in such a way that it would warp the box in Fox's direction. However, the device merely stayed there. Nothing happened. With a shiver down his spine, Fox realized that his captors had removed the batteries. Peach merely looked at him, pained, and motioned for him to come and get the box, gasping again while doing so.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Samus awoke sharply at 5:40 AM, packing and showering in exactly forty seconds. Drying herself off in fifteen seconds, she dressed herself in a red Zero Suit in another eight seconds, and carted all her bags out of the door in two. As she patiently waited for exactly ten minutes, she grimaced. How had her shower taken so long? Forty seconds? She was losing her edge.

After the ten minute wait, R.O.B. shuffled out of his room, and Mr. Game and Watch followed, dragging a still-sleeping Kirby.

"Yep, that's a leader, alright..." Samus remarked, motioning to the dormant puffball.

"Whatever. Let's just leave, shall we?" Game and Watch replied. Minutes later, R.O.B. had checked them out of the hotel, and they drove away in their van. It was pouring rain outside. How R.O.B. managed to get through without short-circuiting was a complete mystery to Samus. R.O.B. claimed that he was waterproof, or something. Samus chuckled to herself, remembering how reluctant Mario was to use his F.L.U.D.D. In the Melee tournament, for fear of destroying R.O.B. Ironically, the robot never fought in the Melee tournament, and Mario had given up his F.L.U.D.D. for nothing.

Oh, Mario. Such a brave, honest hero, meeting such an unfitting end. Why was Ness doing this? Mario and Wario, both dead, because of that psychic. Who knows, maybe he's the one who killed Meta Knight and King Dedede. Star Fox has been silent. Did Ness have a hand in that, too?

Oh, Lucas. He had such a bright future ahead of him, and now everything was going wrong. His best friend is a murderer, people were dying, and he could be targeted. Samus should've stopped him. She noticed him running. She could've easily caught up and stunned him, bringing him along to Lylat. For safety. But, no, she didn't. And now, it wouldn't surprise Samus if he was found dead.

The woman swallowed her regret. She had to be strong. Tough times were certainly upon them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas had reached Onett. Small town, Lucas noted. If Lucas wanted to find Ness, which he certainly did, he would find his fellow psychic here. Lucas needed answers. If it took him years, he would do it. He had no family, no friends, nothing to hold him down. He would track down Ness and make him talk.

But first, he needed money. With a quick trip to the local post office, he was made a paper boy, mainly because the interviewer thought his PSI powers useful. Oh, well. It should pay enough for an apartment pretty soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox continued his pacing, making sure to stay clear of the motion sensor field. He couldn't get his equipment without killing Peach. He couldn't escape the cell without his equipment. He couldn't take back the Great Fox if he couldn't escape the cell.

The vicious cycle. That was what Fox was trapped in. He couldn't kill Peach. He wouldn't do that. He had to find a way to avoid it.

The bars of his cell were to strong to kick through, as if Fox expected any differently. The wall, as well. On her end, Peach moaned in pain, then stopped with a quick gasp. Fox cringed as he heard creaking and a snapping noise, followed by the princess' howl of hurt. How could she stand this? Fox would've given in by now. The vulpine whirled around to face Peach.

"Peach..." he sighed in pity. Peach looked at him, her eyes bloodshot.

"Fox...go." Fox shook his head, and resumed pacing.

"I'll find a way to save you, Peach. I'll save you, and I'll get us both out!" he said, while pacing.

"No," was the simple reply. Fox stopped, shutting his eyes and muttering a curse.

"No. You...can't save me, and you...you know it. You're only...only...only telling yourself this so that...agh...so that you don't have to face reality."

Fox sighed, his head hanging. "What reality would this be?"

"The reality...that, if you don't get your stuff and go, we'll both die...you'll starve, they'll kill you...urgh...but if you get your stuff and go, you...can survive, can take back my kingdom...from that...MONSTER," Peach stated, putting emphasis on the last word. Fox looked at her, tears coming to his eyes.

"I can't kill you, Peach. You have a kingdom to run!" Fox muttered. Peach glared.

"Bowser...he killed all of my Toads. Laid waste to the villages, and...disguised it all in a twisted illusion...sniff...my kingdom is dead, Fox." Peach's glare intensified. "And I will die with it. You...you're my only hope for...vengeance. Don't...don't you _dare_ let this great kingdom be defiled...by Bowser...and that Me...GAH!!!!" Before she could finish, the vest tightened again, and she screamed. Fox's eyes widened.

"Me...who? Who were you talking about?" he said. Peach coughed up more blood.

"If...if I say it, they'll tighten it more, before I can finish. Fox..." Peach let out a sob. "Go. Get out." Fox turned away from her.

Peach was in pain. A pain that she'll never escape until death. Fox knew it, as much as he tried to deny it. He would starve to death in this cell, unless he killed Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom was taken over by Bowser, destroyed. Dead. Peach had nothing to rule but memories.

Fox looked directly at Peach, one last time.

"Peach, I swear to God, I will avenge you and your kingdom," Fox rasped, tearing up again. Peach smiled, her eyes brightening.

"Fox...thank you." With that, Fox shut his eyes, stepped directly into the sensor field, and picked up his equipment.

There was a bloodcurdling scream and several sickening snapping sounds, and Fox felt blood and pieces of bone his the left side of his face. And then, silence. Fox looked at where Peach was.

The lower half of Peach's body laid on the floor, blood spewing from the waist. Some pieces of Peach's spine and pelvis were jutting noticeably from the bloody pulp. Peach's torso was nowhere to be seen. Some pieces of skin and bone were caught in the pressure vest, which had now completely tightened. Fox could only assume that the gore all over Peach's wall was what remained of the torso. Meanwhile, Peach's head had rolled to Fox's feet, still attached to the neck and right shoulder. Her eyes were almost completely red, and her mouth was still hanging open with the ghost of her final scream.

Fox sobbed. He had killed her. Peach was dead. He took his blaster, shooting open the cell door. He clipped his reflector and his Fire Fox device on his belt, along with the Fox Illusion device. If her found batteries for it, he'd make sure to insert them. Still holding the blaster, he stepped out of the cell, and began walking down the hallway.

Bowser was going to pay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in the Great Fox, things were going just swell. Sonic sat in the captain's chair, merrily flying the Great Fox around Lylat to his heart's content. Nobody was going to stop him. Without their precious ship, the Smashers had no real hope of winning. They were all going to die, and this world would be washed red with blood.

Two carcasses lay at his feet, rotting. One was some annoying frog thing, and the other was some kind of blue-purple fox. The frog was pretty easy to kill, only taking a swipe of Caliburn for the stupid thing to die. The fox actually posed a challenge, with her magic. Still, Sonic prevailed, by running around to her blind side and stabbing her through the neck. Much to Sonic's delight, she had managed to choke "Damn...you..." before dying.

Everything was working in the Minus' favor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, that...was pretty creepy. I had some memories of Saw, writing this chapter. Apologies if the gore was a bit gratuitous, but I felt it necessary. Also, explaining something, Sonic's sword skills come from Sonic and the Black Knight, where he wields the sword Caliburn. And, if you somehow couldn't figure out who died at the end of this chapter, Slippy and Krystal have met their end. Poor Fox, nothing is going his way. So, if I recall correctly, the death list is now...

Wario

Meta Knight

King Dedede

Falco Lombardi

Mario (presumably)

Princess Peach

Slippy Toad

Krystal

Several hundred Toads and other Mushroom Kingdom residents

Read and review!


End file.
